Opps
by FearfulCaptainBiffElderberry
Summary: Names can be such a tricky thing, especially when you use the wrong one at the wrong time...


**Disclaimer: ** I only really own Adrien and Angelina. Everything else isn't mine. Please don't sue! (I'm broke! T.T)

**Warnings: Graphic Male/Male Smut. **Cursing. Minor OOCness. **You have been warned. Read at your own discretion!**

**Pairings: **Alois/OC. Mentions of Ciel/Sebastian.

Beta'd by the awesome **Reeby10**, who gets to put up with all my horrible grammatical!fails and comma mistakes.

**Author's Note: ** I'm just going to leave this here... This fic was mostly an attempt at getting my handle on series characters that have been aged up (Ciel is approximately 33 in this fic, Alois is 44, and Sebastian is ?) and of an OC who was 3 the last time I wrote him (and he had two freakin' lines/scenes!). It's sort of a preview of coming attractions, and I certainly hope you enjoy that is all I have to say for now.

Oh! wait, one last think. Adrien actually was conceptualized, and even "published" before Alois and Kuro II was released. So it really is coincidence that they look so similar...

* * *

><p>Adrien's hands sunk into blond hair, pulling the other man down on top of him. Sure this was awkward, what with Alois being the same age as his own father, and knowing that said father was still in the house and did not approve of Adrien's relationship with the older man, but really it was all worth it. Besides, Adrien had pulled the "you and dad were the same ages when you were pregnant with Angelina!" card and Ciel and Sebastian had finally had to give into that one, whether they liked it or not.<p>

And so here he was, legs spread wide, with an insistent older blond pulling at his shirt.

"You seem so distant," Alois stated, nipping at Adrien's neck.

"Sorry," Adrien smiled. Alois smiled back instantly. He loves the way Adrien's smiles brighten up the room, unlike anything or anyone he had ever seen before. "I'm just thinking, is all," Adrien continued, helping to remove his shirt.

"Stop thinking then," Alois commanded, kissing his young lover.

"Make me," Adrien commanded.

Alois just smirked down at him before swooping down to kiss him again. His tongue slid out and ran across Adrien's lips, silently commanding the boy to let him in.

Adrien was all too happy to comply. He pulled Alois closer, deeper.

"Was that a challenge?" Alois asked, pulling back.

"Wha?" Adrien replied, panting, his eyes blown wide with lust.

Alois just smirked. "Adorable," he muttered, kissing Adrien on the nose before working his way to the foot of the bed.

"I am not!" Adrien pouted. Adorable was for puppies or kittens. Adorable was what he was called back in the village he, his sister, and his fathers had lived in until he was seven. Adorable was not him now – a member of nobility, being groomed to take over his father's title and business.

"Yes you are," Alois snickered, kissing the light trail of hair that lead into his lover's pants.

"Am no..." Adrien's words trailed off as little jolts of pleasure ran up his spine. Lifting his head slightly Adrien could clearly see Alois between his legs, mouthing his cloth covered cock.

"Oh Lord," he breathed, throwing his head back against his pillow. He could fee Alois' hands working their way into his pants, his mouth still kissing through his pants. He only let up long enough to pull off Adrien's pants.

"Bloody hell!" Adrien gasped the first time Alois' tongue touched his cock.

"I've been a bad influence on you," Alois smirked, before going back to worshiping Adrien with his tongue. He reveled in each gasp Adrien made as he ran his tongue up the shaft, swirled around the head, and then back down the shaft. He gently sucked his balls before moving farther down, only to repeat the whole process over again until Adrien was writhing on the bed.

"S...stop!" Adrien gasped, "I'm about to come."

"But that is the point," Alois smirked, stopping anyway. He crawled off the bed, leaving Adrien sweaty, aroused, and very confused.

"What are you..." Adrien started to ask, looking up. "Oh." Alois wasn't leaving him. No, the older blond was instead slowly unbuttoning his vest. Adrien looked away, blushing.

"Aww, aren't you going to watch?" Alois pouted, vest halfway off his shoulder.

Adrien rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like 'voyeur,' but watched anyway as the vest slid off Alois' shoulder and crumpled on the ground. He watched as the shirt was slowly unbuttoned, revealing a perfect strip of flesh, before sliding to the floor. His blush grew even deeper as Alois unbuttoned his pants and allowed them to slide inch by tantalizing inch until they joined the vest and the shirt on the ground. Adrien was not at all surprised to see his lover wore no underpants.

Alois approached the bed again. He kissed Adrien chastely, mouth lingering, before pulling away and digging the lotion out of the bedside table. It was a special kind, disguised to look like regular lotion instead of a lubricant – perfect for hiding from curious friends, servants, or spouses. However Alois was under no illusions that Adrien's father's knew of it; after all, they probably used the same brand.

"Prep yourself," Alois commanded, handing Adrien the lotion. Adrien blushed but took the lotion anyway. It wasn't like he had never done this before. No, that ship had sailed over a year ago. And if he was going to hell, as being the homosexual demon spawn of an unwed homosexual couple would suggest, he might as well enjoy the scenic route and had thus self-experimented. But never before had he had an audience, especially not one who had found a comfy chair and dragged it to the perfect angle to watch from. But then again Alois wanted him, the same Alois who now sat knees crossed and hand clasped, the perfect image of a gentleman, except for the lack of clothes and the ragging erection.

"Bloody voyeur," Adrien muttered, dipping his fingers into the lotion. He ignored Alois' sarcastic tutting over language and moved his hand in between his legs.

He squeezed his eyes closed as he inserted his first finger. Adrien had never been a fan of the first finger. It was always too little, yet too much. Not enough pleasure for the intrusion and even after a year with Alois it still hurt like hell.

"Wider," Alois commented. Adrien looked up, confused, his hand stilling. "Spread your legs wider," Alois sighed, "I can't see."

Adrien rolled his eyes but complied. He spread his legs as wide as he could before continuing to shallowly thrust in finger in and out. He smirked at the appreciative moan Alois let out at the better view before working in a second finger. Now was when it started to get good. Adrien was more used to the intrusion and it was just enough pressure to start slowly building up the pleasure. By the time he added the third finger he was practically writhing on the bed, head thrown back, eyes squeezed closed, and blond locks plastered to his face.

Adrien gasped as his fingers were dragged out of him. Looking up he saw that Alois, who was quickly slathering the lotion on his cock, had come back to join him. He hitched one of Adrien's legs up over his waist and thrust in, smirking at the loud half-moan, half-gasp the boy emitted, sure his parents had heard.

He set a brutal pace. In and out, in and out, seeking Adrien's prostate with every thrust, trying to drag out more delicious moans from those sinfully bruised and parted lips.

"You're trying to make them... uughhhh... hear... gah!... aren't you?" Adrien gasped out, his hands clutching at Alois' shoulders, trying to avoid hitting his head on the headboard with each thump.

"Yes," Alois smirked. He loved the noise of it all. The thumping of the headboard to the wall, the slick slap of skin, and all those delicious debauched moans.

"You know... s'good... they hate you..." Adrien gasped, "right?"

"Yes," Alois smirked again. Ciel and Sebastian most certainly hated him. It was one of the reasons he rarely ate or drank tea at their manor. Everything had a faint scent of almonds that was a little off putting.

"So then why..." Alois shut Adrien up with a rather sharp thrust and a kiss on the lips. His hand slid between them and grasped Adrien's cock, pulling them both over the edge.

"Alois!" Adrien cried out, his seed spilling between them.

"Ciel!" Alois screamed, his own orgasm crashing over him.

Somewhere else in the manor Ciel Phantomhive sat at his desk, signing paperwork, attempting to ignore the sounds of his worst enemy screwing his eldest son. Honestly, the man had no sense of propriety. He could at least wait until Ciel and Sebastian left the house instead of rubbing their relationship, a relationship that he and Sebastian really couldn't do much about, in their faces.

"Ciel!" he heard Alois scream. Ciel's pen snapped in his hand, spraying ink all over the document. Somewhere in the kitchen he heard a bowl clatter to the ground and footsteps come dashing down the hall.

"Love?" Sebastian questioned from the door, "Did I just hear...?"

"Yes," Ciel looked up with a grin. "We will be rid of that pest soon."

Back in Adrien's bedroom silence reigned. Alois panted into Adrien's shoulder, his mind reeling.

"G'off," Adrien demanded, pushing against Alois' shoulder.

"I just did," Alois joked. Adrien just glared at him, before stalking over to his dresser.

"What's wrong?" Alois asked, sprawled across the bed. Concern filled his voice as his young lover hastily got dressed.

"Like you don't know," Adrien bit back. Alois looked at him, clueless. "For once," Adrien started out slowly, "I thought that maybe I was special to someone! Maybe someone didn't look at me and see my sister, or my father, or just nothing."

"I do," Alois said, still confused.

"Oh yea?" Adrien rolled his eyes. "Then why did you just yell out my father's name?"

Alois grimaced. At first he didn't realize he had done that. It truly had been an accident, but was it ever not? He had hoped that maybe Adrien hadn't heard, not that that was likely seeing as he had screamed it in his ear. But then maybe he would be great and not make an issue of it.

"I didn't mean to?" Alois tried. Adrien just rolled his eyes.

"Get out," Adrien stated darkly, the edge of tears barely present in his voice.

"You're father and I used to be together," Alois admitted, sighing. "It was before you were born, long before. He was trying to make Sebastian jealous, I just wanted someone. It didn't end well."

"So what, this was revenge?" Adrien asked. Even though Alois couldn't see his face, he could hear that the boy was starting to cry.

At first it had been revenge, but Alois couldn't tell him that. Well, strike that.

"No," Alois sighed. "The first time I saw you, I thought 'what a mistake God made by sending this angel from heaven.'" He could almost hear Adrien's faint smile. "I didn't even know who your father was at that point."

Adrien smiled. He remembered that night. He had been feeling particularly ignored that evening as everyone's attention revolved around Angelina, who was getting married soon, and Ciel, who, according to public opinion, was "gravely ill." He was wandering around the edge of the pattern when a blond man had caught his eyes. It had been one of the best nights of his life. Alois had hung on his every word, and on occasion his thigh. Even his parents busting him and lecturing him on "appropriate romantic choices" couldn't bring him down.

"Can you forgive me?" Alois asked, slowly pulling Adrien back into his arms.

"Fine," Adrien sighed, leaning back against his lover. "But you have to stop trying to antagonize my dads."

"Tell them to stop trying to poison me," Alois muttered.

"If you were nicer they might stop on their own," Adrien replied, leaning back and biting his ear.

"Mmhmmm," Alois hummed his consent. "Fine."

"And you had better never, ever do that again," Adrien demanded.

"Of course," Alois replied, kissing his cheek. "Any other demands?"

"Well, since your asking,"Adrien started slyly, "why don't you go get me a sandwich?" Alois snorted, but started to get dressed anyways.

"Thought you didn't want me to antagonize your parents?" Alois threw back at Adrien's questioning look. Adrien nodded. "Then I'd best be dressed before I get your sandwich." Adrien nodded.

"Behave!" he called after Alois as Alois left his room.

Alois passed Sebastian on his way down to the kitchen. _He's still mine_ he mouthed and stuck out his tongue before entering the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, did you like it? Don't mind my OC? Yea... I have so much to say, but I can't so I'm going to shut up now.

**Cookie thing:** With every fic I've written for well over a year I have offered cookies for characters with reviews. Basically when you review you put who you want to give a cookie to in it. So for example:

"(some sort of review stuff)... And I want to give my cookie to (Character) for (just about any reason. Hell, you don't even have to have a reason...)" (Really creative right?)

There are some rules:  
>1. One cookie per review.<br>2. Cookies can be split between however many characters you want. (I've had 1/16s of a cookie before)  
>3. Cookies must be given to people. Not inanimate objects. (This rule was inspired by reeby10, who in the past has given cookies to tables, sandwiches and even a coffin.)<p>

**Cookies have been ignored since a little after posting Haunted. I am starting fresh and posting the ones from here onward. So if you left one in the past and don't see it, that's why.**

Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day! ^.^


End file.
